Rurouni Kenshin: Long Live the Rurouni
by CocaColleen
Summary: AU Kenshin and Kauro are married and had twin girls. One of them gets kidnapped and Kenshin never forgave himself. Years later, Kyota comes back home. Now the twins must decide there paths in life. Has violence, language, and no sex . . yet ;)
1. Prologue

Prologue

I t was a bright day in Tokyo. It was nosie like it always was. There were people bustling down the street to get to their jobs or to go do some shopping. Everybody was happy and joyful because it was spring again. The season of new life and new beginnings. Especially for two new families from the Kamiya Kasshin dojo: the Himura's and Sagara's. Sano had his son Saishou in his arms. Saishou was only four but he was quite a handful. "Daddy let Saishou down! LET SAISHOU DOWN!!! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!"

Sagara Saishou looked exactly like his father. And except when it came to thinking, their attitudes were exactly the same. He already forgets to clean up his room and doesn't pay any attention to politeness. But when it comes to fighting or thinking, Saishou uses his brain to figure stuff out and . . . well you know Sanosuke. 

"SHUT UP! (ouch) I'll let you down if you just (kuso) stop (grrrr) squirming!!" Sano yelled at him with Saishou pushing and kicking Sano in his arms. They were both making a lot of attention. People walked by murmuring been the restaurant where they had many memories.

People quietly whispered something about child abuse, and the others gave Sano looks of sympathy. Megumi was currently as far as possible from both, trying to look like she had never seen them in her life.

Kenshin was laughing at both of them with Kaoru laughing along. They were holding their twins' hands while walking down the street. The families were headed to the Akabeko to celebrate the twins' birthday. "Mommy, could we get some beef stew? Please!" Toyku pleaded with her mother, Kaoru. The mom smiled and said yes. 

"OH!!!! Could I have some too Mommy! Please, please, please, please . ." Kyota stopped and put her hands together and gave the saddest eyes in the world. "PLEASE!" Kenshin and Kaoru laughed hard and looked at their little girls. They were only three but they had quite an appetite. They were both very outgoing and happy little ones . . well, Kyota was more so. They both look a lot alike. Except for their hair and eyes. Kyota has her mother's hair, and Toyku has her father's. Kyota has her father's violet eyes, while Toyku has her mothers calm blue eyes. Kyota is more of the leader than Toyku. They both have somewhat of a temper (A.N. guess which parent they got that from)

Kenshin kneeled down, "Kyota, Toyku: why don't you both have your own?" Both the girls eyes widened with surprise. The smiled at each other and jumped on their father and started bombarding him with thank-you, you're the best, and I love you. Kenshin fell back and said his known phrase, "Oooroo!" Kaoru started laughing watching the ones she loved most. She knew if anything happened to them, she'd never forgive herself. But what was to happen? Not many people knew that Kenshin was the feared Battousai. And if anyone every met him, they wouldn't believe it. He's so kind to everyone. Nothing will ever happen to us, ever.

Those words would haunt her for the rest of her life. A couple of days later, early in the morning, a bandit came into the dojo and took Kyota out of her room. He wasn't any ordinary bandit because he beat up Sanosuke (A.N. and as we all know, that is very hard, unless your Kenshin or some other manslayer). 

Kenshin caught up to him in the forest and pulled out his reverse-blade sword. He swore a long time ago that he would never kill anyone again, but he thought to himself, if there was one person that he could make an acception for it would be this man. Then Kenshin changed into his true form, the Battousai. 

This bandit was no ordinary person. He had the look of a high positioned authority leader. His clothes were shabby and he was not clean shaven. He also had some kind of uniform. Like a policeman almost, but none like the Battousai had ever seen. It was brown in color and its bottons were a copper-brass look. This robber had a blue bandana tied around his waist, like some sort of identifying mark. Kenshin thought he looked strangely familar.

The bandit just laughed with Kyota in his arms. She was to afraid to say or do anything. Especially when Battousai had those eyes. She wasn't sure if he was here to protect or . . . . . all she knew was that he didn't look much like her father anymore.

"Give her back to me and I'll kill you quickly or don't and you can suffer a long, painful death," Battousai assured the bandit. He laughed harder. 

"You! An old hirokito can't defeat me. You may be the Battousai but my master is much stronger than an old man like you!" He laughed again.

"Who is your master. Tell me so that I can kill you and him. Because if you don't, you can have a nice taste of my sword." He pulled out his sword. He switched the blade, and let the light flash on the blade. Battousai was not playing around, and the seriousness in his voice must have brought the bandit back to his senses, and made him fear Himura. 

The bandit looked cornered. "I . . I can't tell you, he'd kill me!"

"Looks like you're in a lose-lose situation. But you can try to get out of it if you give me the girl back. Once I get her, I'll think about not killing you. Its not a promise mind you." Battousai had his killer eyes on and all the bandit could do was walk towards him. 

Kyota started shaking with nervousness. She was beyond scared. The girl didn't know if she was going to die or be taken away from her family. She started crying.

Moments later, after Kyota started crying, Kenshin noticed a movement in the trees. A voice came from the branches and spoke, "Oh no you don't. You can't back out now Usui!"

The bandit turned to the trees with fearing eyes, but Kenshin was already up swinging his reverse-blade sword. The tree was cut in half). The bandit was horrified. He started running for his life (A.N. LOL literally) carrying Kyota, who was still crying. The man in the shadows came out and killed Usui and took Kyota (A.N. yes, she's still crying. I highly doubt she's going to stop ^-^) in one brief moment. The Battosai saw it all and came running. He jumped up and tried to kill the second man (A.N. duh, cause the other guys dead ^-^). The second man saw him coming and moved as fast as he could. But it was not fast enough for the Battosai. His reverse-blade sword knocked his head forward so much it almost broke his neck. Kyota was thrown onto the grassy floor. Then the man landed on the ground about 3 meters away from Kyota. 

The man had dark brow hair. It was unusually straight and fell past his eyes. His uniform looked like the same as the bandits. With the blue bandana wrapped around his waist, the same as the other man, Kenshin thought. 

Kyota (A.N. LOL yes still crying) was not hurt much. She stopped crying but was mortified. Kenshin came up to her to take her home. Suddenly, the supposedly unconscious man woke up. Kenshin pulled out his sword to finish the man off, but then he noticed that the man had a pistol. Kenshin froze as the man pointed the firearm towards Kyota. "Heh, not too brave now, Battousai." He shot two rounds near Kyota. The little girl couldn't take it anymore and fainted. 

"NOOO!!!" Kenshin ran over to Kyota. He kneeled next to her and held her in his arms. There was no blood. He thought that she had died, but she was just unconscious. Kenshin got up and knocked the pistol out of the now standing man. "You . . are now going to die." Kenshin lifted his sword to the bladed side and lifted it up for the final attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. The man laughed and tried dodging it. But he didn't make it. 

By now Kenshin was furious, mostly at himself. He had killed a man, broken his oath, and almost lost Kyota . . . He looked back to where she had fainted. She wasn't there anymore. "KYOTA! KYOTA WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Kenshin screamed for his daughter. He searched throughout all of the forest near Tokyo. He found nothing, not even a sign of her. While he was finishing off that man, some of those other followers of the bandit's so-called master must have taken her. Right then Kenshin felt like he wanted to kill himself. But he couldn't cause Kaoru anymore pain then she will already have. He promised himself he would find that group: the Blue Bandana-Gumi.

It was about nightfall when Kenshin returned home. He still had his Battousai eyes on. Sano and Saishou came out to see him, but right after looking at his empty arms, and his grief and hate stricken face, Sanosuke knew that Kyota would never come home. Sano just stood there with Saishi by his side. He looked down at his son and promised him that he would let nothing ever happen to him. He held on to Saishi while the cries of Kaoru and Kenshin came from inside the dojo. Nothing would ever happen to him, or anybody else: Megumi, Kenshin, Kaoru, or little Toyku. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin

  


Chapter 1

A breath of fresh air, that's all I needed. The spring rain is always a comfort to me. Working with sensei is hard work, but it's lots of fun. I can practice my Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu all I want out here with him. None of that awful city life for me. Just peacefulness. Sigh.

Argh! It's too quiet. I need to be fighting or cleaning or doing something! Sitting around at Seijuro Hiko's house all day alone gets really boring. I'm almost seventeen, I THINK I CAN GO AWAY NOW!!!!

Hiko is like my father though, I just can't leave him. Especially since he's so . . . old. He could die any day now, since he's like sixty something. Oh I can't bare the thought of poor old Hiko passing away. What would I do without him.

"You're a baka denshi you know that? 

"I don't know what to do with you, I could have mastered that trick when I was three. 

"Time to get up . . I don't care if its 3 AM its time to get up!

Sigh, I'd probably have a less stressful life.

But my life is nothing without sensei. Without him I'd probably be dead. He told me he found me out in the woods, alone, dirty, and unconscious. He said I looked about two or three. I don't remember any of my past. Master says I must have had a concision. Hiko decided to give me to one of the midwives in Kyoto, the closest city to the village and also the capitol of Japan. But none of the midwives wanted a little girl to take care of. He decided to take me in. Sensei had no successor for the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu of swordsmanship. Since Hiko had me with him, he decided that I would become the successor. Even though I was a girl, it didn't really matter. I had always had my dark black hair cut short. It was easier to keep care of. When Sensei Seijuro sends me out to do errands in Kyoto, no one realizes that I am a woman. I wear mens clothes, but I have a few kimono's. I also know a few woman's trades, like cooking, cleaning, sewing, other stuff. I was taught by this really nice widow. She's a little senile, but she's really sweet.

"You want to be like a lady sometimes, don't you?" Hiko once asked me when I was young.

"No! Never, I want to be just like you, sensei!" I pleaded with him. Sensei Seijuro was the only person I ever looked up to. He was strong and brave and anything you would want. Except for his age, his love of sake, and his quick ended tongue that usually ticks me off.

Of course, sometimes I'd think he's been hiding something from me. Every time I get mad at him and flash my eyes with anger, he looks at me like I was a different person. I asked him what was wrong one time, and he told me my eyes looked like someone he once knew. I asked about that person, but sensei changed the subject. 

Hiko says I am very excellent at this swordsmanship. But what I really want is to learn the final technic. That is my true dream. To become the best swordsman, or swordswoman if there was ever one. 

In the distance, down the road I see a shadow coming towards the house. Good, it's Hiko. Now we can finally have dinner. "Sensei Seijuro!" I waved at him down the road. 

"I'm coming Sukena! Did you practice any of your technics?" Shisho asked me.

I just stared at him as he came up on the porch. " . . . you want me to practice in this kind of weather, ALONE! Are you nuts or something?" I continued bothering him until he gave me the food to prepare.

"Now! Get started." He barked at me while he sat in the corner of the room. I didn't mind cooking. It was kind of fun. His house was quite unique since it had a place for cooking without burning up the house, except for that one time. I almost burned down the whole house. From then on, shisho had to watch me cook. I was ten, what do you expect of ten year olds to do, cook without ever having an accident (A.N. as I sadly know, that is impossible, at least for all the people I know)? Hiko probably could when he was a kid. I glared at him from he corner of my eyes. He looked like he was half asleep except for one eye open, staring at me. "Well? Are you done yet, or do you like taking your precious time in everything?" 

I growled and finished stirring the soup. I poured out two bowls, and handed one to him. We sat like we usually did, around the fire under the floor. It was quiet for a long time, until I spoke up. " So . . when are you going to teach me the final technic of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." That's it, take it slowly and take your time.

Master just laughed. "So, is that what you want. I'm afraid I can't teach it to you, as I am to old." He laughed again. I just sat there, staring at him, wishing to kill him right there with one of the tricks he taught me. That would be true irony. He laughed once more at me. "Ha, ha don't give me those eyes. Which reminds me, I do know someone who could teach it to you. If your willing to be taught by-"

"Really!! You really know someone that would teach me it! Please I'll do anything to learn it. Just tell me where he is. I know I can find him." I was so happy! I can finally find someone to teach me the final attack. Then I can truly be the successor for the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the ultrasonic killer technic. I can be able to wear the coat of the masters and I will be the Fourteenth Master, Akesukena- 

I looked down at the floor. My eye's watering. If only I knew my real family, my real name, then I can be a whole person at last. 

Being Seijuro Akesukena is ok, but I'd rather be my real family's name. That way they would be proud of me. I don't even know where they are. I don't even know if I want to meet them. What kind of family lets their child alone in the forest. But there must have been some sort of explanation. For instance, what if they were being chased after, and they wanted to save their precious girl. The only way to save her was to leave her in the woods. They would have come back for me, but they could died trying to save me. No, there has to be some kind of explanation in where they are still alive.

"Sukena, are you alright?" Sensei sounded unsure of me since I seemed to be crying. I lifted my head and put on my best smile.

"I'm just so . . happy master!" I put my food aside and gave him a hug. He was surprised, but I'm usually affectionate. I wouldn't know if he would understand my problem. I used to ask him about my past when I was younger, but he would just keep on telling me he didn't know. I finally realized, no one really knew, except for my true parents. Once I gain the final technic, I will find them, and show them what a wonderful person I've become.

Suddenly, Hiko moved with his lightning quick reflexes. I moved also sensing danger. We picked up our swords and headed outside. We went separate ways. I was still raining, but it seemed to have turned into a raging storm. Finding anyone out here was near impossible. I heard a wiz near my head and jumped up to find the shooter. I looked around, but it was so dark I couldn't see or feel anything. I came back to the house, assuming sensei was there. He wasn't anywhere.

I ran outside screaming. "SENSEI! SENSEI SEIJURO HIKO WHERE ARE YOU!" I started crying and yelling for him. He couldn't die. Not sensei. Not him. Not the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He couldn't leave yet. I ran through the trees surrounding our house. I found a body laying in the muddy road. 

I ran up to it, and turned him over. "SENSEI! Please, please don't die." I cried at him. With the rain in my eyes it made me cry more. "Hiko you can't die you have to stay with me, you have to!" He groaned. "Ah! You're alive! Come on lets get you to the house!" I was so glad he was alive. I hated myself for always assuming the worst.

He groaned again. Seijuro took in a deep breath, "Just . . . let me lay here."

"No you can't, we have to get you inside so you won't catch a cold. Come on let me help-"

"NO!" He slapped my hands that were trying to help him up. He just looked at me. His raged breaths came in slowly. "I've . . I've been shot by a poisoned dart. It won't be long now. I," another raged breath, "I just want you to know that the man you need to see is Himura Battousai-" I shushed him. I stopped crying but I felt a stab in my chest. I couldn't believe this. The only man I ever loved (A.N. for all you psychos out there, I mean it as a family love, not relationship love .) is now dying in front of my eyes and I can't do anything to stop it. What's wrong with this! Something is wrong. None of this should happen.

"None of this should ever happen!" I spoke my thoughts out loud. The tears came back to me I choked out my next words. "None of this is right Master, you shouldn't die, you shouldn't have to die!"

"It's better for me this way. I was going to die soon, now you have a chance to go be the Fourteenth Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. That is what fate had promised for you. But you must track down Himura. Once you have mastered it you can come back and have this coat of the Hiten Mitsurugi Masters." He reached into his breast pocket in his gi and pulled out a blue bandana and a half heart necklace that had inscriptions on it. "I found these on you when I found you in the forest," a heavy breath, "they may be a clue for your family that you lost a long time ago. Now, I must leave you; make me proud, Kyota . . ." He took his last breath. 

I looked at the necklace and bandana. The necklace's writing had Kyota written on it. Kyota. I traced it with my thumb in my right hand. I clenched the blue bandana in my other hand, and I vowed that I would kill anyone and everyone who had to do with this killing and the separation from my family. They would pay for the pain they caused.


End file.
